


Sandbox

by therainbowwitch



Category: Half-Life
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Or Is It?, Sneaking Out, Star Gazing, sometimes the world ain't real chief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25436827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therainbowwitch/pseuds/therainbowwitch
Summary: Based off an art piece by @podaqon on tumblr!Harold Coomer and Bubby sneak out for the first time to see the stars.
Relationships: Bubby/Dr. Coomer (Half-Life)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Sandbox

The first time they snuck out was somehow the easiest thing Harold Coomer and Bubby had done. Of course, this and the Black Mesa Underground Boxing Ring was also easy. Coomer didn’t like how easy it was. Made them feel watched all the same. Tensions high as they breached fresh air, and for the first time Bubby took a deep breath. Coomer stared, taking in every detail of the other man in front of him. His eyes wide as the tall man looked into the dark and empty sky.

...wait empty?

Coomer snaps his head upwards and an odd sense of horror washes over him. Why was the sky empty? There should be stars? Even a moon! There is light in the darkness, like something should be there. But..but there isn’t. There’s nothing.

“I..I thought you said there would be stars.” Bubby says quietly, not taking his eyes off of the blanket of black. There’s no light there, no stars in his eyes like there should be. Harold feels himself clench up, he didn’t want to disappoint Bubby, he knew, he’d seen pictures, why? Why!? Why?!

“There should be. I have no idea why this...this shouldn’t be possible.” Frustration flares up in Harold now, feeling his fists clench and anxiety build up. He couldn’t disappoint Bubby, he couldn’t. He blinks a few more times and-there! One star, two! Soon the whole sky is filled with them! He hears Bubby gasp, and a sharp grin go ear to ear. It makes his heart flutter a little bit. 

The flutter doesn’t stop though, instead it goes from that soft and warm feeling to dread and fear. That wasn’t normal. Stars don’t just blink into existence like that. The moon doesn’t just go away. It’s like there was nothing there, like they loaded in from..from...from what? 

Coomer doesn’t know, so he quietly takes Bubby’s hand giving it a squeeze as they watch the sky flicker into existence. Because at least Bubby is real, and this moment is too.


End file.
